


The Life and Times of Rick and Reader

by DeviousPenguins



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Relationship Problems, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Unbeta'd, domestic stuff, story after the smut, trashy self insert is trashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPenguins/pseuds/DeviousPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously "We will fall, but we'll fall together"</p><p>Shameless self-insert you have been warned. You are a member of the Smith Family and on a routine acquisitions trip things go awry starting with the return of a familiar face....Rick harbors a terrible secret and it comes to light.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Weather

2:00 am at the Smith Household the kitchen light shines in the darkness of the rest of the house, the light leaking into the hallway. Inside the kitchen is a girl about 15. She's wearing her usual sleep wear, a men’s graphic tee with the word Pears in fancy font and a pair of shorts. The fridge is nice and cold and she sticks her hand in and leaves it there for a second savoring the chill. It was ungodly hot and the shirt, being black was making it worse.

"Oh hey." 

It's Rick, her grandfather. Mad scientist extraordinaire of about 50. Sporting a lightly stained white tank top and a pair of pajama pants made of light fabric. Of whom she had a unhealthy crush on. 

"Hey Rick." She says addressing him by first name and not turning around, bending over to grab the milk she was looking for. What she doesn't see is Rick eying her as she does. His eyes swept across her frame as she leans down, lingering on places he really shouldn’t be looking at. He tries to reconfigure his face back to bored and uninterested by the time she turns around.

"Want some?" She asks holding up the milk and shaking it. 

Rick shakes his head "No I'm fine. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He reaches over to the top cabinet and grabs a box of crackers. 

"Come on shouldn't I be asking you that?" She chides pouring her milk into a glass cup. "I'm not the one old man here."

"Haha, very funny. You know this old man saved your ass yesterday. What were you thinking grabbing onto the gromflamite like that?!" Rick glares at her while opening his box.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Her's face droops a little and sits at the table. Rick sits across from her and props his elbow on the table. He pulls some crackers out of the box. "I handled it."

"Suuuure you did. I had to waste my ammo saving you from that thing. If I hadn't had that extra shot you would have been dead before you could even blink." Rick bites into a cracker and waves it around shooting a disapproving look at her. This idiot kid is going to get herself killed one day.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." She says huffing in annoyance. She takes her glass with her and disappears up the stairs.

Rick sits in the kitchen and sighs. He wasn't kidding that she would have been dead if he hadn't unleashed that shot. Their adventures had taken a turn for the more dangerous and somehow she was still getting into trouble. Unfortunately there wasn't a way to train someone to stop being a pain in the ass. It was learned on the job. Luckily for both Rick had some samples to collect. An relatively easy mission with great pay. It really should be a walk in the park as long as she didn't fall into a pit of acid.

~*o*~

"Here we are Decatrope 4. Watch your step the-urp-res a lot of acid in those pools you'll lose more than a shoe if you st-step in those." Rick warns gesturing toward the shallow green pits of liquid.

"Gross... What are we doing here again?" She asks as the green portal disappears behind them.

"There are some Glorbian crystals" Rick says tossing at bag at her. The bag almost dips into a pool of acid. Rick glares at her and she offers a sheepish smile and a shrug. "They're very valuable and let’s just say I owe someone a favor. Just grab 'em and stick them in the bag."

"Yup!" She replied enthusiastically and started to pick crystals out of the soft piles of dirt. That girl was too happy Rick thought as he grabbed some crystals and threw them into the bag. He watched as she bent down and continued to work humming as she did. He had to admit it to himself. He was way too fond of the girl. In ways a grandfather shouldn't be. There was just an innocence and nativity he hadn't seen. If anything he wanted to keep her safe, but at the same time the dark part of him that came to being after years of wandering the dark depths of the alien underworlds wanted to ruin that innocence. Rick turned away from her. Too much thinking. Too much mulling over things that shouldn't matter. He shook his head and kept collecting listening to her hum over the clinking of crystals.

"Aaaaagh! Rick!" She yelled as she was grabbed by at pink writhing tentacle and carried into the air. The tentacle dripped with pink ooze.

"Mmmmm what I'm busy." Rick replied smashing another red crystal and stuffing the shards into a bag.

"Help!"

"What did you get yourself into no- Oh shit!" Rick replied turning around, spotting the giant tentacled mass in front of him and promptly dropping the bag of crystal on the ground.

"It's good to see you again, Rick" Suddenly a very familiar green alien appeared from behind the writhing tentacles. Clothed in a colorful robe palms to the sky Zeep walked over a nearby hill and smiled sardonically at Rick.

"Zeep! What the hell are you doing here!" Rick shouted to the penis headed alien. Zeep smirked and flicked his wrist. His hands and face were wrinkled. A testament to the time shift of the miniverse. Time had not been kind to the man. The tentacled mass grabbed Rick holding his arms down to his side.

"Getting revenge." Zeep replied and smiled at the old man. Rick frowned and looked over at her, face now turned a deep shade of blue from the squeeze of the tentacles.

"Let her go!" Rick yelled. Zeep chuckled and the tentacles loosened around her neck Rick watched her breathe in a deep breath and color return to her face. His eyes met hers. 

"Rick!"

Rick grimaced and turned back to Zeep.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked struggling against the thick tentacles constraining him. They tightened slightly squeezing his ribs. He gasped sharply but continued to glare at Zeep.

"To see you suffer. Just like my people when they had to stomp to fuel your battery Rick. Go ahead destroy my universe. It doesn't matter anymore." Zeep smiled wide and started to laugh. " I figured it out. Your weakness Rick. You don't give much of a shit if you die but if she does...." 

She let out a cry as the tentacles constricted her even more. More tentacles appeared around her and wiggled. 

"R-Rick...." She managed to gasp as the tentacles began to squeeze. Rick watched helplessly from his own bonds. The grip seemed on loosen on the girl and she sighed in relief. This relief did not last long as the other tentacles gripped her wrists and ankles pulling her arms and legs away from each other as the other tentacle relaxed.

"Oh I figured it out." Zeep said looking at Rick with a demented smile. He gestured with his hands and the free tentacles started rubbing across her body. A tentacle slithers towards her mouth, forcing it open before sliding in. Her eyes welled with tears. She looked again at Rick, whose face flushed an angry red.

"You sick fuck! I'll fucking kill you!" Rick spat and struggled again against the grip to no avail.

"I'd like to see you try." Zeep replied squinting his eyes, and looking at the scientist. The tentacles continued to work its way in and out of her mouth. Too big to bite through them, they continued without obstacle. Previously silent, her pained groans were audible as the tentacle pulled all the way out only to slam back it. Rick grunted and turned away, closing his eyes. This was too much. A tentacle wrapped around his forehead and turned his eyes back on the girl.

"Ah, ah, ah." Zeep said waving his finger. "None of that you see Rick you may be a selfish piece of shit but anyone who's had to deal with your obnoxious self for an extended period of time knows that isn't really true. You do care and I'm going to make you wish you didn't" 

Suddenly the tentacle in her mouth writhes and bulges form at the base of the tentacle before moving up and into her mouth, pumping in liquid. The tentacle moved out slightly to accommodate the liquid. She risking choking on the liquid swallowed it some of it leaking out of her mouth giving her a familiar drip hanging from her lips. Her pupils enlarged and her body went limp. The tip of the tentacle dragged across her mouth and pulled it open slightly 

"Hey!" Rick called out in a futile attempt to keep her conscious. No response. Not even a head turn. Her head hung limply from her neck before being held up by a tentacle to face Rick

"She can't hear you now Rick. Now for the piece de resistance." Zeep commanded with a flourish of both arms. Tentacles grabbed at her shirt, ripping it in places and partially exposing her bra. Rick breathed in heavily, nostrils flared and shot a deathly glare at Zeep, trying his hardest not to watch. Zeep flicked his fingers and the tentacle on his forehead pulled and turned Rick back again.

Zeep manipulated the tentacles to pet her head affectionately. Rick gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.

"Let's have a closer look shall we." Zeep muttered and the tentacle brought her, still semi-conscious, down to him. He took his index finger and hooked the middle of her bra and snapped it back. Rick gritted his teeth. He was smashing that battery into smithereens once this was over. Not before turning Zeep into a bloody pulp.

"Get. Away. From her." Rick snarled through bared teeth as Zeep gave her a through look over, hand on his chin eyebrows raised. He commanded the tentacles toward her and they grabbed the straps of her bra and tore them leaving the cups still intact. Then making full eye contact with Rick he snapped the remainder off exposing her breasts. Rick kicked and flailed as much as the tentacle grip allowed. She stirred slightly her head shaking slightly back and forth. Oh god Rick thought. Not now. Don't wake up now. There was a chance she wouldn't remember it if she didn't fully wake up. Her head stilled to Rick's relief.

"Pay attention Rick." Zeep commanded, tightening the grip on Rick's forehead. The tentacles stripped her of her pants leaving her only in her underwear. The tentacles groping her more furiously, squeezing her breast and slithering all over her torso and legs her skin bunching where it squeezed. Rick's mouth opened voicing a pained gasp before squeezing his eyes shut. "What did I say!?" Zeep bellowed and a tentacle slapped his across the face leaving an angry red welt. Rick reluctantly opened his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He was watching his granddaughter get molested. And yet there was unwelcome warmth welling up inside of him. Something he could never admit to himself. Something he had done so well to keep away and buried. Something wrong. His face flushed and his pants grew tighter. In that moment he turned away again, hoping Zeep didn't catch on. Unfortunately he did.

"Oh. Shit are you blushing?!" Zeep exclaimed "Oh my god this is rich! You are a SICK fuck you know that Rick? Ahahaha this is perfect!" The green alien chuckled and basked in the amazing revelation that had graced him. "I'm pretty sure incest is fucked up even in your shitty alien universe." Zeep sneered. Rick turned away in shame as Zeep began to cackle. Her head shook limply as the swinging tentacles bobbed in time with Zeep's malicious laughter. The tentacles wrapped around her contacting with almost every part of her body swung her around like a rag dog until... 

Her eyes opened slowly and the vacant pupils scanned the area. Suddenly they snapped open.

"RICK!" She yelled, voice hoarse and cracked. Rick turns back and stares straight into her terrified face. Rick does his best backwards kick into the tentacle holding him and simultaneously bites down on it. Zeep distracted by his laughter doesn't notice and the tentacle loosens its grip just enough to have Rick dangling from the tentacle wrapped around his forehead. With his now freed hand he grabs the knife hidden in his jacket and slices at the remaining tentacle dropping him unceremoniously on the ground. He lunges toward the tentacles wrapping her. Zeep finally realizes his mistake and thrusts his hand toward Rick willing several tentacles towards him. They don't prevent Rick from slicing the appendages holding her captive and she drops to the ground from 10 feet up hitting the ground with a hard thud. Rick jump up and dodges the tentacles and drops down onto Zeep, stabbing him straight in the lung. The alien looks up at Rick in shock and falls flat onto the ground. He lays there chest slowly rising and falling. Rick stares at the now harmless alien and spits on his face.

Rick turns around and runs towards her. She is still mostly naked and lying on the ground. He kneels down and scoops her up to vertical so she can stand. He looks at her and there are tears running down her face. Quiet sobs wrack her body as she wraps her arms around herself and leans against Rick.

"Shhhh... It's okay. You're okay." Rick kneels down letting her down on her knees and takes off his lab coat, swinging it around her back and covering her small frame. She is silent now and her muscles are visibly tensed. "Stay here." He says and puts his hand on her back for a moment. She nods.

Rick says nothing as he walks toward the now incapacitated alien cracking his fists in his hand. He leans down and grabs Zeep by the scruff of his collar before punching him straight in the face letting the alien's head hit the ground as he does. Then he stands up and kicks him in the stomach. Again and again until there is no more movement. It's done. 

He turns over to her, and she is standing hunched over under his lab coat a white blob in the vast plain. Rick can't find the words to say and gives her a silent hug. She shifts under his touch and rifles through his lab coat under his embrace. She pulls it out the portal gun and pushes it weakly towards his chest. Rick steps back and she readjusts the coat to cover herself once again. He takes it from her and the familiar green spirals appear. The two of them disappear into the green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I promise this doesn't end tragically.


	2. Trespassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danger: Smut ahead.

It's been two days since the incident and Rick starts to worry not that he didn't the days before, but more so now. She hasn't said a word to him since. The last few days he chalked it up to dealing with what happened. She had pretty much stayed in her room and only came down to eat. It was obvious everyone else knew something was up. Somehow no one had the guts to ask him. They all sat around with their ideas of what was going on rattling around in their heads silently pondering while life went on. Prying probably wouldn't help either so Rick stuck to worrying from afar.

He sighed and put down the machinery he was working on and presses his hand against his forehead and looks down closing his eyes. His thoughts are interrupted by someone opening the door to the garage.

"Hey Grandpa Rick its dinner time." Summer calls out. 

"I'll be there in a bit." He replied. There is an interval of time where it wouldn't have been awkward for someone to stay without saying anything. That time passed by pretty quick as Summer stood in the doorway. She shifts around and rubs the back of her neck.

"Did... anything happen the last time you and my sister went on an adventure?" Summer finally mustered the courage to speak. "She's acting kind of weird... Well weirder than normal."

"Not really. Just the usual stuff. I dunno maybe she's just as sick of your pointless questioning as I am and it’s manifested as a flu." Rick replied sarcastically turning back to his work desk and fastening a metal plate to the crane-like object on it. Summer scowls at him.

"Anyway dinner's ready." She said slamming the door behind her.

At dinner she’s is missing from the dinner table as usual. Beth and Jerry continue the line of questioning towards Rick that Summer started earlier. He dodges the questions masterfully and the two drop the subject. Probably caught something from someone at school. Feeling under the weather. Rick almost feels bad for lying but he couldn't tell them. Partly because he'd probably never be able to go anywhere with her again, but mostly because she had to be the one to tell them and it wasn't his secret to give. Though every time someone brings it up spikes of guilt stab at him. Luckily years of not giving a shit about anything or anyone makes it easy to fake nonchalant. 

"Dad could you take this up to her? She probably would eat it if you did it." Beth hands him a plate of dinner. Warm mashed potatoes and butter green beans with steak.

"Sure." He replies noting this would have been a favorite of hers. He heads up the stairs.

"Hey... I brought you some food." Rick says knocking on the door of her room. Silence. Yeah that’s pretty much what he expected. Rick rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll leave it right here then, and uhhhh if you need to talk about anything y-y-you can always come to me okay?"

The words felt like they came out flimsy and inconsequential. What could he possibly say to make it any better? Despite it feeling futile and awkward he knew he had to do it. He might be jaded as fuck but he wasn't heartless just... bad at this. His words were met with more silence Rick sighed and walked away from the door and back to the garage.

He tinkered with the parts for a back-up battery for an hour or so before he got bored. It just wasn't taking his mind off things like he wanted it too. He stretched in his chair and yawned. There was some good whisky hidden away in the garage. He opened up a cabinet and poured it into his flask and took a big swig. It burned on his tongue and throat and his cheeks warmed up. It's not the first time he's had to break out the good stuff and its certainly not the last. The bottle is half empty. He eyes the brown liquid swirls it around before chugging the remainder of the bottle. A bit of it dribbles out of his mouth. The bottle rattles on the table as he almost fails to put it down upright.  
It’s probably about time he went to bed. He walks towards the door and shuts the lights.

~*o*~

Late in the night Rick is asleep when he is awakened by a knock on his door. He slowly stirs away and gets up to open it. To his surprise it's his granddaughter in a t-shirt and shorts. Her eyes are black underneath and her hair tousled. 

"H-h-hey Rick.... I can't sleep, Can I uhhh maybe.... sleep with you?" She asks looking up at him. Rick looks her over and realizes she hasn't slept for at least two days. This is a bad idea and he knows it but the whiskey he had earlier is making everything fuzzy. He bites his lip and looks away tortured by the decision. She notices his hesitation. She also notices he's wearing only a tank top and pajama pants.

"It's okay i-if you don't w-wa-" She starts.

"It's fine." Rick quickly cuts her off and steps aside his tall frame moving behind the door. It creaks a little as he does. She walks inside and Rick closes the door behind her. Under the dim light of his room. She notices for the first time that Rick is pretty drunk despite having been asleep a little while ago. Little did she know he had been drinking right up to the point where he was too drunk to do anything but pass out in his bed. Rick bends over and rearranges some pillows and the blanket to take up less space on the bed. He doesn't know if it’s the guilt or the booze driving him to this wholly stupid idea.

She crawls into bed and snuggles into the covers. The weather had taken a 180 from a few nights ago and it had gotten much cooler than it was during midday. The blankets are warm and freshly laundered. She sighs in relief. The smell of Rick covers the bed and it's surprisingly pleasant, despite it being primarily the scent of booze. Rick joins her in bed, lifting the blanket up to get in. She can feel the warmth of his body as he settles in. She continues to face the wall curled up under the sheets. Rick lays face up noticeably far enough not to touch her. Despite this she can smell his scent more strongly. It's a reassuring familiar scent and she takes a moment to enjoy it.

"You okay?" Rick asks turning toward her taking her silence as something off. 

"Uhhh Yeah Rick. Thanks for letting me do this." She says. 

"Yeah. It's n-n-no problem." Rick says his voice gentler than he wanted it to be taking her slightly off guard. The usually sarcastic bite is completely gone from his voice. She lays in silence. The warmth of the blanket and Rick beside her, his breathing rising and falling rhythmically she feels safe for the first time since the incident. Ever so surely she drifts to sleep.

~*o*~

Rick can't sleep. It's been hours since she had first knocked on his door. His insomnia is not made better when she unconsciously scoots closer to him pressing up against him. Her warmth radiates through her clothes and his. Rick shifts uncomfortably but there is literally no more bed to get away. She mumbles in her sleep and fitfully shifts around. Probably having a nightmare. Rick looks over at her. He grumbles closes his eyes and smacks himself in the face dragging his hand downward as he does. This was a stupid idea and he can't take it back now. She continues to mumble soft "no's" and whimpers.

Rick turns towards her and strokes her hair lightly before wrapping his arm around her torso, his hand lying gently on her stomach. The mumbling lessens and she seems to settle down quietly. Her breathing falling back to a normal rhythm. Rick sighs and scoots closer. He stares blankly at the back of her head and threads his fingers through her hair once more. He follows the slightly curled strands down to her shoulder then absentmindedly traces his hand up and down her arm staring with glassy eyes a dark feelings stirring behind them. She scoots slightly closer to him pressing up against him fully. Rick sucks in a breath and his eyes go wide. He jerks his hand away. It hovers awkwardly in the air as he waits for the moment to pass.

"Mmmmm Rick." She moaned in her sleep. Him? She was dreaming about him? That moan didn't sound all that innocent either. Rick mentally slapped himself again. Nope no amount of projecting is going to make his attraction to his granddaughter okay. Nope. Not even if she was thinking about him just now while moaning his name. Nope. Absolutely not. She turns in her sleep faces Rick and he curses whoever ran the universe for his feelings. Her breath falling lightly on his neck and chest. Rick felt his dick twitch at the sensation. His face burns red and his breathing speeds up. His eyes darts to the side and he resigns to the fact that to going straight to the depths of hell. If it existed.

Rick put his arm back around her and held her skin smooth and soft against his. He swore he would protect her no matter what from anything and he already failed at that. He squeezed her tilting his head to his chin in an effort to get closer to her. He tucks a loose strand of he hair behind her ear. His knuckle brushes past her ear. As it does he spots a smile on her face and she nuzzled his chest. Fuck he can't fucking take this. It's too cute and fuck if he had self-control he would totally use it but he doesn't and he hates himself for it.

He moves his other arm out from under her and down to his pants. His dick already hard it making a tent of his pants. He reaches down and grabs his hard cock and starts to stroke. He can't help but let out a shaky sigh as his continues to touch himself. The blankets get uncomfortably hot as his entire body flushes at his touch. Here he is sleeping next to his granddaughter recent survivor of sexual assault and he's masturbating to her sleeping face. Great job. His self-depreciation doesn't last long as the pleasure from the friction builds higher and higher. 

"Unnnng" He moans out loud closing his eyes as he approaches the tipping point. That's when the thing he feared the most shot straight out of his head and into reality. The bed shifts.

"R-Rick?" She opened her eyes and inquired looking her grandfather in the face. It was flushed redder than she had ever seen it. Rick could feel it burning up even more. Oh fuck. He was so fucked. She stared in confusion at first then realized she was staring at her grandfather with a hand clearly down his pants. her disbelief turned to pure embarrassment and her own face went red with blush. For a second their eyes meet. Rick's wide with fear. 

"I-I..." Rick stammered not daring to move. What was he going to do apologize? His brain ran a mile a minute trying to figure out how to get out of this. He didn't have to though. She looks down where his hand disappears into his pants. He follows her gaze downward then then looks back at her, only she didn't look back. This was her chance. To Rick's utter disbelief he watches in what feels like slow motion as she grabs his wrist and slides her hand down over his fist still gripping his cock. He watched her pupils rise up and meet his and he swallowed. Hard. This was it. Without breaking eye contact in silent understanding he slowly let go of his cock only for it to be replaced with her warm hand. Rick groans eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was already so close when he had to stop and the touch of another was almost too much. Rick's whole body tenses as she rubs her hand up and down his shaft. She looks up at his face and Rick's completely undone his eyes half lidded and panting. God if only she could burn that image into her brain. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen, the usually cold and guarded Rick moaning and wrecked at her touch. 

"A-Aaaah." Rick moans and screws his eyes shut as he is driven over the edge coming all over her hand and his pajama pants creating a white sticky mess. His chest heaves up and down as he rides the afterglow down back to earth. She takes her hand out of his pants and unceremoniously wipes it on her shorts. Rick looks down at her and god he has never seen such filthy longing in his life. She balls her fists and grabs his shirt pulling him towards her. Her eyes practically pleading with him. He reaches his hand out to cup her cheek moving slowly towards her. She moves just a fraction closer and giving Rick the sign he was looking for.

Their lips crash together in a tangle of desperation. The sheets rustle as they move together hands roaming to places where they shouldn't be. Rick grabs her waist as their lips melt together in wet heat. She puts her hands on his shoulder and pushes him down, crawling on top of him. They separate and she sits up on top of him. Rick is treated to a view of his thoroughly messed granddaughter perched atop him in her tank top and shorts. He runs his hands down her thighs and she shivers to the touch. Oh god if this moment could just last forever. Rick grinds up into her eliciting a sinful moan. 

"Is this what you want? Huh?!" Rick says threateningly "To fuck you?"

"Oh god yes Rick." She moans in affirmation pushing down against his crotch. Rick grabs her and flips her over. His body looms over her, caging her to the bed. She lies helpless on the bed turned slightly to the side curled up, neck exposed. Rick pulls his pajama pants down to his ankles freeing his newly hardened cock. She whimpers at the sight. It's huge. And for the first time since this started she's thinking maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Not that it was flawless to begin with, but that it seriously might not even be possible.

"I-it's so big...."

"Fuck yeah it is." Rick affirms and kisses her. Her face is squished in that way it does when you're not ready for it. He leans down and grinds against her then breaks the kiss a small trail of spit connecting the two for a moment before breaking. He waits staring at her and she realizes he wasn't going to make the move himself. This had to be her. She slips a finger into the waist of her shorts and pulls them down, panties and all. Rick grabs her legs and spreads them farther apart.

"Aaah R-R-R-Rick!" She puts her arms over her eyes covering them up in a futile attempt to hide. Rick lets go of her leg and grabs her wrist pinning it above her. He takes his other hand to feel her pussy. She blushes badly and turns her head as far as she can.

"Oh god you're so wet for me. You want this so bad don't you?" Rick hisses into her ear and she gasps as a finger slips inside her and god does it feel good. She moans and arches her back into the touch. 

"Rick. I need..."

"You need what? Tell me what you need babe." Rick says curling the finger inside her.

"P-please. F-F-fu" She stutters and can't quite finish.

"W-w-what do you want me to do? Fuck you? Is that it?" Rick barks and pushes another finger inside her. She moans again.

Rick pulls out and she whines at the lack of contact. Rick puts a hand on his dick and pushes it toward the entrance. He rubs up and down maddeningly slow. 

"Please....J-j-just fuck me!"

The words go straight to his dick and he thrusts his cock into her pussy in one go. She cries out and grabs at his extended arm, bracing herself. Rick pulls himself almost all the way out and thrust back in. He fucks like he's never going to get this chance again. Fast desperate and less careful than he should be. She grabs at his shirt and looks at him. Her eyes tangled in lust and pleasure she can see the sweat on his face and half lidded eyes filled with concentration as he fucks her. Her lips meet his and they share a gentle kiss bobbing slightly at the rhythm of Rick's cock thrusting. It slides in and out glistening with slick. She pulls away to gasp.

"Mmmmmm you like that? You like grandpa's cock inside of you" Rick purrs into her ears. She nods.

"Rick I'm" Heat rises in her whole body as Rick's cock pushes deep inside, thrusting against her cervix.

"Cum for me. I want to see you cum for me." Rick's breath puffed at her ear warming the skin on her neck. His voice a low purr. And she does. Pleasure spills over her and crashed down in a wave of release. Her whole body twitches and Rick moans as her pussy tightens in rhythm sucking him in. Soon enough he succumbs to the pleasure and thrusts in deep as his cum paints her from the inside out. 

"F-F-Fuck." Rick moans and slips out of her. A mixture of cum and blood spill onto the bed. He looks down at his dick. It's rimmed with a thick red ring. Fucking hell he just took his granddaughter's virginity. He sighs, climbs over her and plops over next to her on the side near the wall. He pulls his pajama pants over his quickly softening dick. She also takes a moment to get dressed. Then she turns over to him and scoots closer, nuzzling her head on his chest. Her leg sweeps over and entangles itself between Rick's. He puts a hand around her hugging her close.


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-life mistakes, Full-life consequences. What do you do once you've fucked your grandfather? Shit hits the fan.

How do you face your grandfather after you fucked him? This was the question on her mind as she sat awkwardly at the empty dinner table. It was the day after the night all of it happened. She had woken up in an empty bed. No Rick in sight. She was very glad he wasn't there when she woke up because honestly what are the kinds of things you say to your grandpa after fucking him the night before. Hey I'm up do you want to get breakfast? No. One thing if they had an awkward confession for their love for each other and then did the deed, but it happened in a quick frantic, drunk/compromised way that only really happens in movies but apparently happened last night. She tapped her fingers on the mug of hot chocolate she held and sipped shrinking at the weight of the crap before her. Would Rick blow this whole thing off and act like before? Did he even want to be a in a relationship. Fuck, does he even remember last night? Thank god she was on birth control for horrendous cramps or that would have been an entirely different problem altogether.

"Hey sis!" Summer chimed and walked into the room grabbing a bowl and box of cereal from their respective cupboards. She jolted in her seat at the sound. "Feeling better? Rick said you were sick."

"Huh? O-oh y-y-yeah I'm good." She replied forcing a smile her eyes flicked back and forth surveying the kitchen.

"Hmmm you still look kinda pale. Have some orange juice." Summer grabbed the box from the fridge and poured her a glass and putting it down in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied sipping from the glass. "Uhhh have you seen Rick around?" 

Summer poured milk into her bowl of cereal. The liquid sloshed around before settling. "Yeah I think he's in the garage. Or at least that’s where I last saw him. He's probably on another adventure with Morty or something." Summer replied with a sour tone clearly upset with not being the number one choice. She mused, staring into space and nodding absently. "He probably won't be around much today."

Good

~*O*~

She then spent most of the day avoiding the garage and Rick. Luckily she didn't run into him. She stayed in her room distracting herself from the thought of last night, and even managed to get some homework done. When she did go downstairs she bumped into her parents and they were both relieved she was finally leaving her room for a change though it was pretty obvious she wasn't really back to normal. It didn't last long as she grabbed the box of crackers she came down from and absconded back upstairs.

"You know honey I think we should go out to eat tonight." Jerry proposed to Beth as she disappeared up the steps. "You know go out for some sushi or something? We haven't spent much time as a family recently."

Beth put her hand on her chin for a moment and then smiled. "You know that doesn't sound half bad. I wouldn't mind not making dinner tonight."

"See I have good ideas sometimes." Jerry smiled and puffed out his chest. Beth smiled and shook her head.

"I'll let everyone know."

Later everyone was packed into Jerry's car. Beth sitting shotgun and her and Summer taking the middle row while Rick and Morty sat in the back. Summer had her headphones in and was texting on her phone as usual. She stared out of the window grateful that Rick decided to take the backseat next to her brother. Jerry talked on about his recent job interview while Beth half-listened. On the whole it was a relatively normal ride. The restaurant they decided on was Sushi Mambo a not super authentic Japanese place but very good nonetheless. The walls were covered in modern renditions of old ink paintings and each table had a small votive candle lighting up the dark restaurant.

"Table for 5 please" Jerry says.

"Right this way" The waiter replies and the whole family walks over to the table and sits down. The table is circular and her sits across from Rick who sits next to Morty. Fuck. She fidgets in her seat and picks up the menu, covering her face from everyone. 

"Hmmmm The salmon sashimi looks good. What do you guys think?" Jerry says addressing the table. She lower the menu slightly to anticipating responses.

"Whatever fl-*urrrp*oats your boat Jerry." Rick replied dismissively.

The waiter dress in a plain black shirt and slacks with a white apron comes over to take their order. She stares at her menu frantically trying to choose before he calls her.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the salmon sashimi." She replies, voice cracking at the end.

"Right away."

"Good choice hun!" Jerry beams and she lowers her menu and flashes a smile.

"Geez Dad you're trying too hard." Summer says crossing her arms. 

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation..." Jerry replied slumping in his seat.

"Let's just have a nice dinner okay?" Beth sighs.

"Never gonna happen sweetie." Rick says, drinking from his flask. Typical Rick bringing his own booze to a restaurant. Beth sighs again and glares at Rick her eyes furrowed. He ignores her stares and unfolds his napkin and utensils putting the napkin neatly into his shirt. She noticed that no matter what Rick always and impeccable table manners. How this was even possible with the amount of alcohol he constantly had in his system? It defied all logic. She glanced over at him looking at the napkin and pondering this question when their eyes managed to meet, and quickly turns away.

"Here we are! Two salmon sashimi?" The waiter returns with their food. Jerry raises his hand and the waiter places the place in front of him.

"T-The other one's mine." She says and the waiter hands her the plate. One by one everyone's plate gets to them. For Rick a plate of chicken curry, Beth a dragon roll, Morty a California roll with kappa maki on the side, and Summer a seafood donburi special. Everyone begins to dig into their meal. The sound of chewing and metal chopsticks fills the air as they eat.

"Hey Beth can I try some of that?" Jerry asked pointing his chopsticks over to his wife.

"It's rude to point those Jerry." Beth says and pushes her plate over towards him so he can had a bite. He takes a roll and eats it savoring the bite. She watches her parents in a unusually normal interaction and she thinks that maybe dinner would be normal after all. Then she's caught up in the sight of her grandfather. She watches entranced as Rick eats his curry and rice. Gracefully making balanced spoonful’s of rice and curry elbows floating above the table. It's oddly eloquent she thinks in between a bite of her sashimi.

"Hey do you want to try some of mine?" Summer asks holding up an octopus tentacle towards her. She turns and stares at it. Flashes of her last adventure with Rick shot through her mind. The stickiness of the tentacles the tightness. Zeep's voice. Suddenly her chest began to feel heavy. Adrenaline rushed through her limbs as they tingled warmly. Her entire body began to tremble muscles wound up, spring ready to release at any moment. Rick turns and sees her and places his fork and spoon on the table ominously. He steadied his gaze on her waiting to act.

"I-I-I d-don't w-want any. T-t-t-hanks." She stutters and puts her hands up waving them back and forth. Summer tilts her head in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asks putting the piece of octopus back in her bowl.

"I need some fresh air. I-I-I-I'lll be o-outside." She sputtered and threw her lap napkin into her chair before running for the front door leaving behind her bewildered family.

"Hey!" Beth called out. Rick dragged the napkin across his mouth quickly before tossing it on the table. He pushes his chair back and runs after her, his lab coat flapping behind him. The rest of the family looked at each other tensely. "What the heck was that about?" Morty inquired staring with a befuddled look at the door. Jerry shrugs in response. Rick burst open the restaurant doors and into the quiet crisp air of outside. She’s nowhere in sight.

Shit" He swears under his breath. He walks around the building and finds her leaning up against the wall hyperventilating.

" Hey. Hey snap out of it. It's okay." Rick comes over and puts his hands on her arms. She slaps him away and Rick stands hands in the air in mouth slightly open.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and turned away from him. Her heart hammered in her chests and blood roared through her ears. Images of Zeep and the tentacles were running through her head. Fat tears welled at the corners of her eyes before falling, sliding slowly down her cheeks and down onto the hard pavement. Rick stood back watching her. He winced at the sight. This was his fault this was all his fault. He had gone too far. He took off his lab coat and draped it on her once again. Her eyes widened in surprised and she turned toward him. Once again there it was the feeling of safety. Tears continued to fall, staining the white fabric with small dark marks. She looked up at him. A miserable sight. Rick's heart filled with pity and remorse he took a step toward her checking to see if she would back away again. She didn't move. Then he hugged her. Her cries softened into muffled sobs as she nestled into his shoulder. Her sobs turned into little hiccups and then finally calmed to its normal pace. She breathed deeply taking in the scent of Rick. Musky and strong with whisky with a hint of some chemical. Rick pulled away looking deep in her eyes.

"I'm.... sorry. For. everything." He said awkwardly lilting his words.

"It's not your fault." She replied realizing that Rick must have felt guilty this whole time for what had happened.

"And for last night..... That was a mistake." Her heart dropped. Instead of relief she felt anguish. A dry heat rose in her chest.

"A mistake? But..but it doesn't mean anything to you?" She squeaked chest filled with hurt.

"I was drunk. I shouldn't have done that. I'm your grandfather It's wrong. " Rick said sternly. He wasn't going to let this get out of hand. She tightened her hand into a fist and weakly hit Rick in the chest.

"All this time... And you just take it back... You can't just take it all back!" She pleaded continuing to hit Rick in the chest. "I...love you you stupid fucking....." Tears again pooled in her eyes as she continued to hit him. Rick stood unmoving to the barrage. He grabbed her wrists and held them up. She struggled against his grip. He stared at her sternly in the eyes, still damp with tears, until she stopped moving. He held her for a moment the air heavy with the tension.

"Is this what you want? Are you sure? There's no taking it back." Rick asked his voice flat and blunt.

"It's all I've ever wanted" She replied quietly. In that instant Rick dropped her hands and leaned forward crashing his lips onto hers. She grunted in surprise before melding into the heat. Rick's lips were warm and soft, tasting faintly of whiskey. He crowded her forward until her back was against up against the wall. His hand pushes up against the wall caging her in with his body.

"R-Rick." She moaned as he pushed up against her crowding her body with his warmth. He pulls away. Much too soon for her liking. He wipes the corner of his mouth with his wrist.

"Later." He says tipping her chin up and giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushes. "We should get back inside before someone comes out here to find us."

"Y-Yeah..." She says and smiles. "Oh you'll need this." She takes the lab coat off and hands it to Rick who slips it on and grabs the lapels pulling them out to adjust before smoothing them back down. He ruffles her hair and she giggles.

"Let's go before everyone else decides to come and check on us" Rick says jamming his hands in his pockets. The two walk back toward the entrance of the restaurant.


	4. Classified

A week had passed since that night at the restaurant and Rick still hadn't made good on his promise. It was surprising how much stayed the same. Only a few moments in the past week could she recall proof that their relationship had changed. Lingering touches of the hand at dinner whilst passing the salt, Rick being more protective on adventures, crowding closer when they had to sneak around and dodged federation guards. All in all it didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Nothing out of their familial relationship. Ironically, Rick had become aloof. Leading her to believe he only had so much emotional energy to spare, and was now shifting to the awkwardness of a new relationship without keeping the familiarity of knowing each other before hand. These thoughts swirled in her mind as she walked downstairs. It late well past dinner, and the rest of the family already retired to their rooms. In the living room the silhouette of Rick's hair stark black in front of the fluorescent glow of the tv. With soft steps she walks in. Rick's sitting, legs spread beer bottle in hand watching a rerun of Ball Fondlers in his usual attire. He takes a lazy drink of his beer, and she watches his lips enclose the rim of the glass. it's just Rick drinking, like that's anything new, but it's hypnotic. The way his Adam's apple bobs with each swallow makes her heart pound.

"Hey." She manages to say through affected nerves. Rick raises an eyebrow mid sip and puts the bottle down.

"Hey."

"Watching Ball Fondlers?"

"Yup."

An awkward silence hangs in the air as she mutters up the courage to ask him a question, shifting her weight between her feet. Rick raises his eyebrow and turns towards her, giving his full attention. He can't really imagine what kind of thing was giving her this much trouble. Okay that was a lie, but he'll play the part of the naive and concerned, just this once. It'll be worth it.

"Uhhh, Rick."

"Yeah?"

"I-I-is is alright if I sit on your lap?" She sputters the words out, her face turning a dark shade of red. Why did she was weird? They were together agreed to it. They had fucked for goodness sake, but in the end they were still related. Despite it all that was hard to shake; it was programmed in the genes of all humanity to avoid it. Though, nobody said that nature didn't fuck up now and then. She pondered this distracting herself from the torturous silence. Rick suppresses a smirk. 

 

"Sure, babe." Rick replies and pats his lap, beckoning her to come over. Babe. The word rolled off his tongue as easily as it did with Unity to her surprise. For someone who hasn't made a move for weeks he was acting awfully familiar. 

She sat down on his lap, adjusting her weight. A smile crept upon her face and she nuzzled her head back against Rick's chest and shoulder. She sat on his lap, giddy with happiness, her chest bursting with warm fuzzy feelings. And yet still she couldn't believe that he reciprocated her feelings, giving her a bit of anxiety. She half expected to wake up in bed at any minute the past week a figment of her fevered imagination.

"I love you." She said harvesting the good feelings and channeling it into courage to speak her mind. Rick squeezes her closer and tilted his head to give he a peck on the cheek.

"Don't get t-t-too sappy on me now." He replies chastising gently against her ear. His voice a low whisper that send shivers down her spine. Despite that she voices her concerns.

"I'm really glad,but I feel like you've been farther away since then."

"I don't want to go to-too fast babe. Y-You're still less th-than twice my age you know. Don't want to scare you off now." He says with a smirk and a knowing look. Somehow she misses the joke. It's an overly cliched sentiment Rick makes trying to be self-aware while still not giving a fuck. Should be obvious he doesn't really mind, he thinks. It flies over her head. Then again if it was obvious she probably wouldn't have said what she did.

"Geez Rick. You don't have to baby me. I'm not scared or nothing. You don't have to hold back. Just treat me anyone else." She says trying to look as sincere and confident as possible. After all she didn't want too lose him by being boringly vanilla. The Smith children had an idea that Rick had experiences in this department with planet hopping and all. Past thoughts of blue skinned aliens surrounding her grandpa made her skin prickle. Yeah, she thought, and that's only a fraction of his track record. How could you compare with a being who's form was, well anything it could get it's hands on. No matter how interested in her Rick was she thought, deep down, she was the current position of a long line of debache, and as the one without potentially infinite fuck-able bodies, she had to be down for anything. Suddenly her mouths a mess. A dry sticky heat of insecurity melts her confident facade. How could she top that? The thought had her knees wobbling. 

Her discomfort is like sweet candy. Rick does what he does best, fuck with people.

"Oh but you're not anyone else" Rick purred against her ear low. "You're special." He planted a wet kiss on her neck, drawing out a shudder and a small squeak, hands drawing into fists balled in her lap. Special? How? Well other than the obvious dating your granddaughter thing, but that wasn't what he was talking about. Or was it? Her mind raced trying to analyze his words. Of course it was what she wanted. To be the one for someone who rarely had any less than three. 

Rick watches her expression shift in her all too familiar over-thinking face. He lets her seep in worry for a moment before sliding his hand down to her thigh. Her eyes widen and she snaps back to the present.

"Is this what you want?" Rick mouths into her skin his eyes gleaming. Waiting to do this was well worth it. All the insecurity and worry, it was cute, and too easy.

She nods silently, and Rick continues to pepper her neck with kisses, sure to leave no inch untouched. His hands wrap around her fists, parting them to entwine their fingers, and she squirms. Rick chuckles.

"You suuuure? Y-y-you're not saying a whole lot. I'm not convinced y-y-you really want this." Rick says pulling his hands away from her and shrugging. He wants to make sound as serious as possible though can't help but smile, luckily she doesn't notice.

"Ye-yes!" She says. 

"Good."

In a swift motion Rick holds her close to him and stands up lifting her off the floor.

"Aaah! Rick!"

He then quickly but carefully plops her back down on the couch lying face up. 

"This is what you want right?" Rick says voice low, looming over her and grabs the zipper of his jeans and tugs them down The teeth unlock with a sound that cuts the quiet room. Her cheeks burn red with embarrassment. 

"Rick! H-here?!" She squeaks and sits up on her knees, peering over the middle of the couch into the empty kitchen staring at the top corner of the stairs. "What if someone catches us?" She sits up properly and looks up at him. Rick, who had ignored her until just then, had managed to strip to just his long-sleeve. He tilts his head up to glance at the very top of the stairs. While he's distracted she can't help but stare at his now freed cock. It looks almost bigger than it felt back then, and there's a thin trail of pre-cum dripping down from the head. The sight of it makes her head spin and heart race. Rick looks back at her staring at him down there, apparently not too worried to stare, and smiles. He waits till she's done and looking back at him. Caught, she offers a sheepish smile. He leans down to her eye level and with a devious grin offers his own thoughts.

"Fuck 'em."

Somehow his lunatic apathy convinces her so she grabs the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head, throwing them into the pile of Rick's clothes then hooks her thumb into the waistband of her shorts, but seeing the clothes on the floor not hidden by the couch causes her to hesitate. Rick waits for a moment then crosses his arms, dick bouncing gently with the movement. Arms still crossed, he points at her shorts like a customer picking out their order.

"Can't fuck you with those on. I-I mean unless you want to do a secret load of laundry this week."

"I know!" She replies quickly and defensively. 

"Oookay. Just checking. Y-Y-You're still new and all. D-don't know what they teach y-y-you these days in school." Rick says with a smug grin.

"Of course I know that...man." She mumbles then takes off her shorts and panties in one.

"Hmmmm efficient. I like that. That's why you're my favorite grandkid." Rick takes the clothes out of her hand and drops them onto the pile. Mimicking scene out of something she had watched on the internet, she takes a chance and, sitting up on the couch spreads her legs putting on what she hopes is a sultry expression. "Hmmm, yup my favorite" Rick says eyeing her up and down.

"Really?" She asks eyes wide with hope, dropping the pornstar look.

"No, not really." Rick replies dryly. "I fuck Summer and Morty too." She frowns and crosses her arms and legs and looks away from him indignantly "I'm joking. I'm joking. C'mere."

Rick leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek. Her expression softens and she turns to him and turns it into a proper kiss. Rick smiles and deepens the kiss, mouth melding together in wet soft heat. He's first to pull away and the sight of her, half lidded and panting goes straight to his dick.

"Mmmm okay babe. You asked for it." Rick stands in front of her. She turns leans her head back on the arm of the couch. Rick straddles her on the couch. "Turn over."

She hesitates for a moment, their eyes meeting briefly before she complies and lays face down into the cushion. Rick takes a moment to slap her ass.

"Eep!" He-hey!" She protests. Rick chuckles. Before she can say more one of Rick's fingers is slipping in and out of her. 

"Boy, you're quite eager." Rick says sliding his fingers out and staring at the liquid draped between them.

"Sh-shut up!" She mutters into the cushion.

"Okaaaay." Rick responds, he lines himself in front of the entrance and slowly pushes in, the wet tightness of her insides elicits a grateful moan from Rick and a sharp gasp from her.

"How's it?" Rick asks, thrusting the last bit of his cock all the way in.

"Mmmph!" She moans into the cushion.

"Hmmm what?" Rick asks and draws himself out completely. Knowing full well what he wants she shakes her head into the sofa. "Ahhh." Rick purrs and them thrusts himself back in, the sensation sends her head into a pleasurable fog. The soft slap of skin cuts the quiet air as Rick thrusts. He leans over to nip at her ear, the act only intensifying the feelings of ecstasy. He licks then bites her exposed nape drawing a moan then gasp. Is Rick always this possesive she wonders. His hands wander to her breasts. 

"Mmmm Rick." She moans, arching her back and pulling her head up to take a needed breath. With that action Ricks's hand moves to her her chin and high throat, grasping them tightly as he quickens at a brutal pace.

"Ah, ah!" The moans and exclamations of pleasure spill out without hesitation. Rick smirks at her unabashed response, a bead of sweat on his temple.

"You like that, huh?" He rasps, breath ragged as he pounds into her. "You like it when I fuck you this." She can't form a real response and settles for more moans. Each of Rick's relentless thrusts pulls her farther and farther away from any thoughts other than how good his dick feels inside. He shifts and hits a spot, she cries out in pleasure, cutting off the embarrassing noise by burying her face into the sofa cushion.

"If I knew you were so thirsty for it woulda done it sooner." Rick laughs softly. "I'm gonna give you want babe." Rick picks up the pace the tension coiling and building. His thrusts become messy and pace rushed. With a low groan swiftly pull out as he slips over the edge cumming all over her, creamy white spilling over her back. His grip on her neck softens. 

For a moment all that can be heard is her panting. Rick grabs a tissue from the coffee table and wipes the cum off her back and ass as best he can. He chucks the tissue into the trash can and sits up properly on the sofa. She also sits up, knees bent and leaning up on one arm. She sits enjoying the post-fuck high. Rick places a hand on her ankle and leans into the couch.

As soon as the after-glow settles the anxiety creeps back into her mind. Quickly she stands up and grabs her clothes putting them on in haste. Rick follows, less rushed. After all is said and done she stands awkwardly as Rick dons his labcoat.

"Ummm... Uh... thanks." She says, unsure of how to address him since the last time this happened she was immediately passed out after.

"Hah. D-Don't mention it kid." Rick says shoving a hand in his pocket. "S-s-seriously, Don't mention it. Ever." He says seriously giving her a hard look. She quickly shakes her head and hands out in front of her

"N-Never!" 

"Good." Rick says and smiles. He draws her in for a one arm hug, and a kiss on her head. She practically beams.  
"Now g-get outta here." He shoos her away, the other hand still tucked into his pocket, and turns toward his room nonchalantly . She chuckles and shakes her head and makes her way up the stairs, but before she can step onto the tile of the kitchen a dark figure retreats up the stairs out of her view. By the time she can see where it had been there was no trace. The stairs and hallway were empty; she breathes a sigh of relief and heads into her bedroom unaware of the quickened heart beat and trembling hands of an unwilling witness behind the door right across the hall.


	5. Rations

Breakfast the next morning is odd to say the least. She trots down the stairs with a grin and a feeling of lightness that she didn't realize she had lost. After last night it was obvious Rick cared about her, and that was all that really mattered. As she takes the last step off the the stairs it feels like she won't ever touch the ground. And when she does the euphoria doesn't fade because she spots him. At the table Rick sits opposite Morty and Summer. Summer staring at her phone, tip-tapping away at the screen, and Morty concentrating a bit too hard on his pancakes.

"Hey Rick!" She chirps and waves. Summer's gaze snaps up from her cell phone the look on her face serious, must be boy trouble. Morty though, practically falls into his breakfast. Ting ting ting, the metal clatter of a dropped fork echos through the kitchen.

"Jeez Morty, ca-can't get keep a grip on your shit huh?" Rick jokes and waves a fork at him.

"Shut the FUCK up Rick!" Morty snaps back. His response cracks that atmosphere like a whip. Rick's eyes harden, Summer stares mouth open and, having had just barely entered the kitchen, his other sibling stands still at the thereshold of the kitchen with a concerned look. For a moment she glances at Morty. When his'eyes meet hers they soften and he quickly averts them. It's a look she can't quite place. Sadness? Hurt? Pity? 

"Wh-whatever." Morty mumbles and walks out of the kitchen. Hesitantly, she walks into the kitchen and picks up the dropped fork.

"What's his problem." Summer asks turning to Rick. She places the fork in the sink, looking at Rick expectantly.

"Fuck if I know." Rick says dragging Morty's plate of unfinished pancakes towards him. The sounds of his knife and fork hitting the plate as he eats Morty's pancakes seems to put everyone back into the realm of breakfast. She sit in the next to the now empty seat and starts cutting up her pancakes.

"Aaaaanyway." Summer says, eager to change the subject. "When are you going to take us on a mission Grandpa Rick?" She gestures between herself and her sister with a half-smile. Apparently when you disappear with your grandpa in the middle of the night it isn't obvious that you've been going on adventures with him even if it's been that way for the past few weeks. For some reason, Rick's eyes fall on his new "partner". She tenses, but the look is neutral and his attention is quickly shifted to Summer, to her relief. What was that about?

"I do have a thing to do, but it's a two-man mission. Summer you can go. You're going to have to sit this one out. “Rick says again looking at her. 

"Yes! Errr, sorry." Summer gives her a sheepish look and she shakes her head and smiles. This "permission" has Summer smirking once more straight at Rick.

"Sorry not shorry." He says, taking another large bite of pancake mid-sentence.

"What! I mean it's not like this happens all that often! It's usually two of us and then you. Actually its recently been just you... at night." Summer says with a suspicious tone.

"I'm not overloading the ship for your childish needs, Summer." Rick points the fork at her.

"But you're taking me on the mission." Summer crosses her arms. Got 'em.

"I can easily take you off the mission." Rick points his thumb at her sister.

"Okay, Okay." Summer raises her hands in surrender. These two were ridiculous and her sister can't help but giggle and Summer swear she sees the corner of Rick's mouth turn up slightly for a moment while watching her laugh. Rick sees the red on his new girl's cheeks, and Summer is about to turn towards her and he stands up. The sounds of wood scraping linoleum cuts the air before Summer can see her blush. Before she gets a good enough look Rick is making haste towards the garage.

"Come on. We've got shit to do."

Summer tucks her phone into her pocket and practically jumps out of her chair. Moments later there's the whirr of the rickety spaceship, and Rick and Summer are off faster than ever.

Now alone at the table she's thinks of what adventure they could be going on and why he left so quickly, oblivious to the motivation behind it. Her brow furrows as she tries to think of why. Then it dawns on her. 

Between Morty' storming out and them going off into space... No one had done the dishes, the plates and cutlery on the table sticky with syrup and leftover pancake. That's going to take forever to get off. Then she turns to the sink, the dropped fork and the rest of the unwashed dishes from the night before sit waiting to be washed. With much reluctance she rolls up her sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are Beth and Jerry? Who knoooows. Haha. But seriously, hopefully this short chapter is alright. I feel bad not resolving the mystery but all will be revealed in time ;)


	6. Exhibit A

Out in the vastness of space Summer files her nails in the passenger seat of Rick's spaceship as he pilots, flask in one hand, steering wheel in the other. Turns out the Ryotikens had installed a new anti-pirate turret field around their planet. So in the end they didn't even touch the oh-so dangerous planet.

"So, got a new favorite grandkid now huh?" Summer says, continuing to file her nails. Rick chokes on his flask sending vodka flying onto the steering wheel and windshield. 

"Fuck!" He exclaims, wiping the alcohol off his chin with his coat sleeve. There's a towel under the seat, and Rick leans down to grab it. Unfortunately tilting the steering wheel as he does. The ship wobbles and veers hard to the right. It dips, the cargo tips, rattling around in the back. 

"Grandpa!" Summer yells as she's thrown off her balance. Rick pulls hard and manages to stabilize it. Luckily there wasn't anything around to hit. The benefit of flying around in space. After a tense moment of rooting around Rick finally grabs the towel. Quickly he mops up the liquored wheel and glass, careful not to turn the now relatively dry steering wheel. Well as careful as you can while piss drunk. Summer sighs with relief only to look over at Rick starring daggers into her. His brows creased and eyes burning with thinly controlled rage. Terror stabs her.

"Don't EVER fucking say that again." There was loud-angry Rick, which they had all seen before and gotten more or less used to, and there was this. A quiet, gravely furious Rick. Anger held together to make a point. Sharp. Crystallized to spike terror in your heart and make you think fucking twice about doing anything, again. Ever.

Summer's eyes go wide and it she swears they're careening through space again because the lurch in her stomach is back. Rick, satisfied with her response, turns wordlessly toward the front of the ship. Sharp pinpricks of tears sting the corner of her eyes. She's sick. It's the clutch of your stomach right as you hit the ground. The moment before you know you're dead. She bites red marks into her bottom lip and turns towards the stars outside. It's not the first time Rick's yelled at her, but this time it's different. The drive back home is silent. 

Meanwhile her sister back on earth is stuck with a very evasive Morty. When she does spot him, halfway down the hall in front of Rick's room she offers a wave and awkward smile. Morty's eyes bug out and he immediately walks the way he came. Great, now Morty was acting weird. Next thing you know her dad was going to start acting all cold. Though somehow that image was impossible to really imagine. Not even in her imagination could she think of her Dad as someone not willing to interact with someone else. It was kind of weird how needy he was, but now that she thought about it, he wasn't being so clingy recently. Spaced out for a few moments, she realizes her chance to catch up with Morty has passed. Well, he'll tell her eventually.

Chuk, chuk, whiiir.

The familiar sound of Rick's rickety ship landing in the garage echos through the house. She can't help but smile.

"Rick, Summer!" She says as she steps into the garage. "How wa- huh?" Before she can finish she notices Summer's downcast eyes as she exits the ship. "Everything okay?"

The force smile on Summer's face does nothing to convince her of it. "Yeah, I'm good." Summer says while brushing past her.

"You." The sound of Rick's voice makes the hair on her neck stand on end. "My room, now."

Normally she'd protest. Here? Now? With them awake? But the low cutting tone of his voice tells her that isn't what he's talking about.

"Hey... Is." 

"Now."

As they walk into Rick's room she spots Morty at the end of the hallway, and right as the click of the door knob sounds she swears he makes a fist. The last thing she sees before walking in is a very pissed off Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's been sticking through my terrible update schedule and short chapters to read this! It means a lot :D


	7. Eyewitness

Morty can't believe Rick would be so brazen. Dragging his sister into his room just like that. Of course Morty knew Rick was fucked up, he asked for a giraffe from Unity, but this. This was too far. This crossed the line; actually it cut straight through the lines. Fuck it this was the knife dragging over the holiday ham netting of line-crossing.

There are dark red crescents on his palms from gripped fists. What is he waiting for? Obviously there’s something going on. He saw it with his own two eyes. A sharp memory of blue fluorescent lights, his sister on the couch, Rick clearly on top of her. Just then an argument starts in the room. From here it sounds like someone, probably Rick is yelling, followed by an ominous silence. Morty grits his teeth. What the fuck was going on? There wasn't time to think about it, there wasn't time to hesitate. He couldn't be a coward now, not with his sister in danger. The roar of blood in his ears drowns out any fear and before he can think another horrible thought he grabs the door knob.

~*O*~

"Did you fucking say something to Summer?" Rick growls walking towards her. She flinches back, he was too close. "Huh?" Rick grabs her arm and she instinctively tugs away. "Why was she calling you 'my favorite grandkid' How the FUCK would she know what I said last night?!" Rick's yelling now and she squeezes her eyes shut. It's too loud. "Answer me dammit!"

CLUNK.

It's the sound of the door flinging open. Rick and her both turn to see a very furious Morty. His shoulder raised, hands balled into fists, Rick's grip on her arm loosens but not quick enough to evade Morty's angry glance.

"Get off my sister Rick!" Morty yells, and before anyone has a chance to say anything there's a yellow blur.

THUNK.

Yellow, white, and blue crash onto the floor. She gasps. The two are a tangle of arms and harsh words.

"What the fuck Morty?!" Rick yells, wrestling against Morty. Morty grabs Rick's right hand and pins it back. For a fourteen-year old kid he sure had a fucking arm.

"SHUT UP!" Morty yells, punching Rick across the face with his other hand. Rick takes the hit and everything freezes. She doesn't dare to breathe. Ricks hand brushes the welt gently. Its a clean hit, stings too. His now marred face drops into a scowl, and she backs away knowing full well what was coming. Morty looks on, angry gaze unyielding. 

"Hey!" Morty yelps as Rick grabs his wrists, with a swift tug and push he has Morty face down into the carpet hands behind his back. Rick holds firm and digs Morty into the floor for good measure. She looks on in utter shock, staring at Morty. This time she can tell. He's angry, mad as all hell. Then their eyes meet once again, and when they do his expression changes. To pure determination.

"Aaaaaaaggh!" Morty growls, shifting side to side. Rick drop his full weight on the boy. Morty cries out in pain, and his eyes water and he can't stop the hot tears from falling onto the carpet.

"Rick stop!" She yells, tugging at the top of his sleeve. "You're hurting him!" 

"Stay out of this." Rick replies coldly. Again he pushes Morty against the floor. 

"Nnnngh" Morty grunts, the dull pain intensifies. With no choice, he breathes out, only to struggle to breathe back in. The oxygen slowly leaves him, the room begins to float and darken. Then Rick loosens up, just enough for him to take a breath, but digs his fingernails into the boy’s wrists. Morty tenses, and Rick leans in close until he's right against Morty's ear

"Now. What the fuck are you doing?" Rick whispers gravely, his breath ghosting over Morty's ear. Oh Fuck, Morty thinks. He's close, too close. For some inexplicable reason it makes Morty's cheeks warm. There was no doubt his face was red. This was way worse than being passed out. "Answer me M-Morty!" Rick says through gritted teeth, he pushes Morty against the floor once more shoving his face into the carpet.

"Please Rick! Don't!" She pleads, grabbing her grandfather by the shoulders and tugging with trembling arms. He simply shakes her off. Her words embolden Morty.

"Stopping you from molesting my sister! YOU SICK FUCK!" He screams. The miserable words echo through the hallway. With that, Rick stands up allowing Morty to scramble to his feet. "Last night, in t-t-the living room. Y-y-you're a monster!!" Morty yells voice trembling. "H-How could you?!"

Ignoring Morty, Rick speaks "Close the door." She quickly obeys. Without another word Rick reaches into his lab coat. It's a laser gun. He points it at Morty.

Morty's eyes go wide with fear. She steps forward about to grab Rick's sleeve.

"Rick! Sto-" 

Zzssssh. 

She watches helplessly as her brother crumples to the floor.

"Morty!" She runs over to him, heart hammering in her chest.

"He's fine." Rick says, putting his arm down the laser gun points harmlessly at the floor.

"Why did you shoot him Rick!?" She yells, voice cracking.

"D-d-do you want the whole neighborhood to know we fuck?! Did you want him to keep yelling? Why don't you just yell it from t-t-the goddamn roof? Hello World! I fuck my grandpa!" Rick raises his hands dramatically and spins. The sarcasm unyielding, and unbearable. It goes straight through her heart and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"I-I-I shot him, dammit, because i-if I didn't your sister, no, the whole fucking neighborhood would find out. W-who am I kidding, she probably already knows!" Rick continues his tirade, waving his gun around. Then he stops. His hand with the gun pushing against his brow, already wrinkled in irritation, the other hand planted on his hip. A moment of quiet passes over the room. Rick sighs.

"Look, j-just help me move him to the living room. He's fine. I-It's on stun.” She looks up at him, with watery eyes. A small river of tears falls onto her cheeks. Goddammit. Rick's eyes flick away, guilty.

"I'm suh...so..sor" The heavy lump in her throat makes it hard to breath. Rick scratches the back of his head. He done did it this time. After a moment he leans down to her eye level, she looks away. He reaches out a hand and brushes the water off her cheeks. She doesn't look. 

"You better be." Rick says softly, and holds out his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up into a surprise hug. They stay close, Rick looking ahead into nothing patting the back of her head. She sobs quietly into his chest. It stays like this for a fleeting moment, then Rick pulls away and stows his gun back in his lab coat pocket. She sniffles and wipes her face with her arm. Rick turns his attention to the unconscious Morty, his tall frame looming over the boy; he reaches for his tangled arms.

"Now, before he wakes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know who saw ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all your kind words! I'm glad you're all enjoying it.


	8. Testimony

Morty wakes up to Rick and his sister sitting across from him on the coffee table, Rick with one foot on the obsidian table and his sister sitting, head scanning the room nervously paying special attention to the entryways. When she turns and sees him her eyes light up.

"He's awake!"

"Rick! You fuc-" Mortys's halfway off the couch, but before he can finish Rick has the lasergun pointed up at his head once again. The high pitched whine of it charging to prime echos off the walls. Morty freezes and promptly sits back down. How many times was he going to have a gun pointed at him today? 

"Say another goddamn word Morty and you're going back to sleep." Rick says flatly, he flicks the switch on the gun. "And this time it'll be-"

"Rick!" She yells slapping the laser gun away. Morty's eyes narrow. Rick doesn't point that blaster lightly, literally. He's seen RIck, surprisingly strong for his age, shoot straight with Federation guards grabbing at his arm and they are definitely stronger than his sister.

TAK.

Rick drops the gun on the table and turns toward him. His face somewhere between bored and hurried.

"Morty. Y-y-you're gonna want to listen. And I-I don't mean "sitting in history class staring at Jessica" listening. I mean ACTUALLY pay attention. It's important. Or this laser gun ends up- " Rick points at Morty's head once again, the boy's face ignites in anger.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm not hearing it Rick!" Morty huffs straightening his arms into the couch, leaning forward aggressively almost daring Rick to shoot him.

"And I fucking know that. So she's going to tell you." Rick says, jabbing his thumb at her, the gun in his hand rattles with the movement.

"Wh-what? Me?" she asks, voice pitched up.

"Yeah, you." Rick says, crossing his arms. Sure he could explain it to Morty, obviously it didn't take a genius to figure it out, nor did it take one to tell the little shit what was going on. She shifts in her seat, well as much of a seat a coffee table is. Morty looks on expectantly. The look on her face says this is just as difficult for her as it is for him right now. She starts to speak, opens her mouth, but clams right back up, slips her hand under her thigh and bites her lip. An exasperated sigh escapes Rick.

"The thing is your sister and I ban-"

"Okay! Okay!" She interjects; face turning a deep crimson red. "I'll tell him."

"Okaaay then. Make it quick." Rick says, pulling his flask from the inside of his lab coat taking a long deep swig. He raises an eyebrow whilst drinking, taking a good look at the situation before him. This was going to be good.

"Morty... Uhhh, The thing is, I'm- We. We're going out." She mumbles, ending the confession with an awkward smile. Once again she searches his face for his thoughts. Its blank. Wait no, it's anger, definately anger.

"Is that what he has you believing?! Wh-wh-what h-h-he's d-d-oing isn't. It isn't!" Morty sputters.

"Right? Moral? Legal? Spit it out Morty." The boy shoots daggers in his direction, but says nothing back. "Actually don't cause I know exactly what you're going to say. Obviously, none of that matters. The only thing that DOES matter i-" Rick starts.

"Is that I asked for this." She finishes, giving Morty a long hard look. He needs to understand. At least, she wants him to understand for his own sake. "I...know it may be hard for you to believe. But this isn't Rick just, you know, taking advantage of me or whatever... I want this too."

"You're serious?" Morty asks, softly and to her surprise there isn't a hint of judgement, but gentle confusion.

"Yeah. Morty. I am." She affirms placing a hand on top of his. When her fingers brush his knuckles, passing over wound tendons she squeezes lightly, and the tension fades. Rick shifts in his seat and crosses his arms. When the two siblings face each other with tentative looks of hope (from her) and uneasy tolerance (from Morty) he's just about had it.

"Ugh familial love. Gross." Rick quips and takes another swig of his flask. The tender moment snaps like a twig. Morty flies off into a rage.

"Jeez Rick! Wh-What?! I-I really d-don't want to hear it from you! D-Do d-do you ever hear youself right now?!" Morty yells hopping up off the couch, the steam from his tantrum sends him pacing across the room. "That’s gross Rick! You're gross!" Rick merely smirks, and to his surprise he hears a bubble of laughter erupt from his left.

"Ah... Aha, Ahahahaha" Morty turns, arms still out from fuming about Rick's inappropriateness to see his sister doubled over on the couch. Hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the uncontrollable laughter spilling out.

"See your sister can take a joke. Actually she can take more than th-"

"Oh thats it!" Morty yells and stomps off towards the kitchen, now Rick's howling with laughter. 

"Morty wait!" He feels a hand wrapping around his wrist. "Just promise me one thing."

"Okay..." Morty says not even bothering to turn towards her. Though at this point it didn't matter she just needed him to hear it.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Mom, Dad, Summer, anybody."

Morty turns to his sister, looking at her hopeful face, then down at the floor. "I-"

Click. Kreeeek.

"Hey everyone we're back!" Jerry's overly saccharine voice reverberates off the hallway walls. A jolt of fear grips her. Morty stands fast, eyes wide.

"Jesus Jerry. It's not that big of a deal." Beth says, plopping a large duffel bag onto the floor, then brushing a stray hair out of her face, she rummages through it. "Jerry, have you see my phone?"

"No sweetie!" He calls down from upstairs.

"Ugh typical." She sighs, and then turns to the two still standing in the kitchen with looks reminiscent of small woodland animals caught in the headlights of a freight truck speeding towards them with a speed at which even instantaneous breaking would send them, the driver, and all the cargo in the back barreling forward in what could be a seriously bad time.

"Anyway... How was your weekend kids?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I figured after the election some of you might want something to take your minds off it.


End file.
